The invention relates to guide means for manual or hand-held planing or milling tools with a rotary driven shaft or planer head, wherein a holder is fixedly joinable with the working tool and with a guide part.
Known manual planing tools have been used heretofore exclusively for the smooth planing of surfaces or to perform fitting work for example on window frames for wall openings or to plane doors to floor height, etc. Rabbets may also be finish-planed. The feed plate or chip thickness limiter is displaceable in parallel relationship with the guide or discharge plate. The discharge plate is generally set exactly tangent to the circle of rotation of the planing cutters and is thus not variable. Consequently, the planar structure of the workpiece to be processed remains unchanged. It is therefore not known to shape wood with manual planes to the extent required, for example, for the profiling of moldings, picture frames, contoured panelings of all types, profiled covering boards, etc.
At the present time, such work is effected essentially on large, stationary specialized milling machines, etc., which are capable only of producing commercial profiles or shaped boards, respectively. Special moldings, etc., are produced at this time, in a cumbersome manner on conventional milling machines by advancing them manually. This often requires special guide means. Certain stops fixedly joined with planing tools are known, whereby the planing tool may be guided along the longitudinal edges of the workpieces.
It is the object of the present invention to provide guide means for manual planing or milling machines having motor driven tools, permitting mobile applications, for example by craftsman, but also for do-it-yourself work in the home. This has not been possible heretofore with peripherally cutting manual tools, in particular, manual planing tools.